It is known from SE 514962 that a mixture of wood splinter/chips and glue to press beams of various cross-sections and thin material thicknesses. The advantages of such beams are numerous. Inter alia, such beams have high strength at the same time as the cross-section is narrow, whish means that the weight and the material use will be low. Furthermore, the raw material is inexpensive due to the fact that the manufacture is based on the known and successful wood composite material OSB (Oriented Strand Board), which is a type of chipboard which can be made from relatively inexpensive raw wood material. Further-more, the beams can be made with many different cross-sections, for example cross-sections which are normally to be found in steel beams such as angle profiles, U-profiles, I-profiles and H-profiles. During manufacture very high compression pressures are used, normally around 5 000 bar.
One problem with the manufacture of a beam of OSB, is to distribute the strands in a suitable manner in the press. The strands tend to hook into each other or ball up. A good distribution of the strands, both in the longitudinal and the transverse direction of the press mall, is necessary to produce a good quality beam.